


Solicitations

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [23]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Excuse for smut, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Minor Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, poorly written antagonist, quid pro quo, shitty antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You’re a cook and a server at the local saloon, not to be confused with the saloon girls that offer their company and sometimes their bodies to the patrons. But when a regular to the saloon doesn’t take no for an answer and starts harassing you nightly, what do you do? Why, you hire a bodyguard to teach him a lesson.





	1. Starting Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicsmoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicsmoria/gifts).

> Someone on tumblr posted a screenshot of Arthur leaning against a post; I wrote a little blurb. Some people thirsted heavily for more, so I thought about writing more. But I wrote it mostly because vicsmoria begged for it.  
Edit: I had low honor tagged originally, but I think Arthur came out more medium honor...

“Hullo honeycake!”

You shuddered. This grimey, stinky, sweaty old man, who, for the fifth day in a row, still hadn’t taken no for an answer, was trying to convince you to go out on a date with him. Gritting your teeth, you plastered on a customer service smile and turned to him.

“Sorry Mr. Moore, I’m not interested in dating anyone at this time. May I get you a drink or a meal instead?”

He just grinned, showing off his yellow teeth. “I’d like to buy _ you _a drink, my dear.”

Your eyebrow twitched. “I’m not allowed to drink while working, sir.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

‘“I stick to my word.”

“A woman of integrity. I like it.” He leaned in close. “Then how about after work?”

“Not interested.”

The man leaned back. “Alright. Not tonight. But eventually. You’ll come to see things my way.”

You watched as he got up from the bar stool and stumbled over to a group of saloon girls, who giggled and laughed with him as he made up some bullshit story again.

“He still bothering you?”

You turned to look at your boss who had come out from the cellar with a couple more bottles of whiskey. He was an older man who owned the saloon with his wife. They had graciously took you in to help with running the place when the mine nearby was opened, which brought in more workers, and thus, more customers. In exchange for room and board and a little bit of spending cash, you worked in the kitchen and served drinks when you weren’t cooking. It wasn’t too bad, until a certain fellow had started to pester you.

“Yes, he is,” you answered, annoyed.

Your boss sighed. “Well, all you can do is tell him no.”

You hung your head in defeat. “I’ve _ been _ doing that.”

“Or,” he added, his face pensive. “You could hire a bodyguard.”

“I can’t afford a guard for more than a couple of days. How’s that going to help?”

“Have him pretend to be your paramour. Then maybe that other man will back off.”

You stared at your boss, incredulous. "Where the hell am I going to find someone like that?"

He shrugged. "Just keep your ears open for someone who's looking for work and looks like he may suit you."

You threw your hands up in the air before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. He made it sound so easy. 

***

The next morning, as you went to get ingredients for the dinner menu the street market nearby, you thought about your predicament. Where would you find someone? Maybe here? 

"What's on your mind, suga'?" 

You looked up at the woman who owned the produce stall. Blinking for a few moments, you realized that you had been staring blankly at the same pile of potatoes for the past few minutes. 

"Oh, I just…” You paused, taking a deep breath before lowering your voice. “I need to find a bodyguard for a couple of days." You leaned in closer to the woman, who conspiratorially leaned closer to you. "Got a man trying to court me, and I don't like him."

She nodded, her eyes full of understanding. “It don't help that you look like a sheep wanderin' into a wolf's den.” At your frown, the woman laughed. "Suga', don't look so troubled! I'll ask around for you."

“Thank you.” After a few moments, you asked her shyly, “Do I really look like a sheep?”

“You do, with your far off look.”

You sighed. Your boss had told you that too. You had a tendency to get lost in your thoughts, and had to actively focus in order to stay alert, or your mind would wander away.

Picking some potatoes and carrots, you paid for them and thanked the woman before leaving the market. On your way out, you turned the corner around the gate and nearly ran into someone.

“Sorry, sir!” you quickly apologized.

“Not a problem, miss,” said a deep voice. You caught a glimpse of the man as he tipped his hat at you and walked through the gate. He was tall, with a worn black gambler’s hat that had a couple of bullet holes, and his rough voice had rubbed you in just the right way. You watched as he disappeared into the crowd before regaining your senses. Quickly heading back to the saloon to cook that night’s stew, you found your mind wandering back to replay the memory, the timbre of his voice striking a chord within you, almost an erotic hum that left you craving more.

***

A few days had passed, and every night, your unwanted admirer kept pestering you about a date. Each night, you refused. Last night, he had actually gotten a bit angry, and you were suddenly afraid. He had been relatively patient up until that point, but whether it was the booze or the fact that he had never been truly denied before, you weren’t sure. When he had raised his voice and slammed the bar with one heavy hand, you had jumped and looked around for the boss. Fortunately, Elizabeth, one of the saloon girls, had stepped in and guided the man away from you, giving you a wink over her shoulder as she cooed and coddled the drunken bastard until he forgot about you.

But you knew he wouldn’t give up. You had to find a bodyguard, fast.

It was on this sunny morning, as you walked to the market, that you noticed the man you had run into earlier in the week leaning against a telegraph pole. By now you had seen him a few times before, walking through with an easy yet powerful gait, selling furs to the eccentric trader near the middle of the street market. 

Each time you had seen him, you felt something deep in your gut, almost as if you were looking at a magnificent beast. He took your breath away, with his tall frame, confident stride, and broad shoulders. When you finally caught a glimpse of his face, his chiseled features made you want to look upon him more. 

But today, instead of you watching him, he was watching you. Continuing through the market and buying all that you needed, placing it in your basket, you kept feeling his gaze on you. And every time you glanced over, you found him watching you from his spot, following your movements like a hawk. When you finally finished your errands and began to leave the market, you finally looked directly at him. He was casually cutting a piece of jerky and bringing it to his mouth, chewing it slowly. Your eyes watched the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. Then he looked up as he noticed your attention on him. He put his knife away, pushed off the pole, and slowly sauntered towards you. 

With all the guns on him, you were afraid he was coming to rob you. You stood like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a wolf, immobile, hoping he wouldn't take notice of you. His pace was leisurely, measured, as if he knew you wouldn't run away. You thought about turning and walking the other direction. 

Then he called out your name, softly, a slight lilt to the end of it, as if he was questioning it. 

It took you a couple of moments to realize that, of course, he was asking if it was you. 

"Y-yes, that's me."

"The owner of that food stall asked if I could help ya out. But I don’t work for free."

You glanced down and saw his other hand on his gun belt. He noticed where your attention went and chuckled. 

"Eyes up here, darlin'."

You swallowed before answering, your voice far huskier than it should have been in the presence of a stranger.

"I can pay."

A cocky smile grew on his face as he moved to stand next to you. Placing his hand on the small of your back, he splayed out his fingers, a way of letting you know he’s got you now. You felt the warmth of his hand beneath the fabric of your blouse as he started to guide you out of the market.

"Let's talk somewhere more private."

You wondered at the wisdom of what you were doing, as the man led you to his horse, and wrapping his hands around your waist, he helped you up into the saddle. He got up behind you, his arms resting lightly around your waist as he grabbed the reins and guided his horse away. 

"Where am I takin' you?" 

You told him where the saloon was, about the situation with Mr. Moore, and how much you could pay.

“Sounds like someone don’t know how to respect a lady,” he mumbled. 

You nodded.

“Well, don’tchu worry your head none. I’ll take care o’ him.”

“You’re not going to kill him, are you? Just… scare him off?”

“O’ course. More trouble to kill’im.”

You turned to look at him in the eyes, a cerulean sea you could easily drown in. “You’ve killed before.” It wasn’t a question.

He shrugged. “Never said I was a good man.”

You smiled. “You’re good enough for me. For what I’m paying you, I think most men would scoff and turn me down.”

He chuckled. “I ain’t most men.” Then he caressed your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “And I can’t turn down a pretty face.”

You felt heat hit you like a wave as he looked at you, a burning in his eyes. Quickly turning away from him to face forward once more, you felt his arms tighten around you as he gripped the reins and sped up his horse, the galloping beat matching the speed of your heart.

***

At the saloon, the man finally told you his name, and you told Arthur what your unwanted admirer looked like and what time he usually showed up. Your new bodyguard nodded, remembering everything you said and repeating it back to you perfectly. Agreeing to come back when the saloon opened for dinner, he took your hand and kissed the back of it, his lips lingering on your skin for an extra few seconds as his eyes locked onto yours.

“Hafta play the part, right?”

You nodded, unable to speak.

“See you tonight, darlin’.”

You watched him leave, and finally, let out a breath. It really wasn’t going to be that hard to pretend you and he were an item; you were halfway tempted to pull out more money from your savings just to have him stick around beyond the two nights you agreed to pay for.

***

“Good evening, my honeycake!”

You sighed. Arthur was late, but you could hold off your irritating suitor for now. “Good evening, Mr. Moore.”

“I told you, call me William!”

You resisted rolling your eyes. “I don’t feel comfortable doing that.” _ For multiple reasons _, you added in your head.

The saloon doors opened, and you breathed a sigh of relief as you spotted Arthur walking straight for the bar.

“Miss me, darlin’?”

“Ever so much, my dearest!” you exclaimed. You realized, deep down, that you weren’t really acting.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Moore’s eyes narrow as you came out from around the bar to hold your hands out to Arthur’s. He took yours and pulled you in for a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Looking over your shoulder, Arthur glanced at the man before devoting his full attention to you. “I’m in town for a coupla’ days. Anyone givin’ ya any trouble? I’ll take care o’ dem for ya.”

You were about to say your line, which was to point out Moore’s unwanted attentions, but he saved you the trouble.

“She never mentioned having a lover.”

Arthur turned to the pretentious man. “Did you ask?”

Moore shrugged. “Well, no, but-”

“Then she didn’t have to tell ya.”

You watched Moore’s face twitch slightly. He was getting perturbed, and you reveled in it.

“So what do you do?”

“I’m a hunter. Bring back furs and meat from the mountains.”

“How often are you in town?”

Arthur sighed. “As often as I can. Some o’ us hafta work.”

Mr. Moore sniffed. “And you leave this poor woman alone all the time?”

“She can take care of herself.”

“Don’t you care about her wellbeing?”

Arthur’s eyebrow raised. “Don’t you care about her opinion?”

Mr. Moore stiffened and ignored Arthur’s comment. “She’s delicate and needs a man to be around to take care of her. I can give her that life. She’s here all day working, while you’re gone, God knows where. Think of what’s best for her!”

You saw something very dangerous glow in Arthur’s eyes before he guided you back behind the bar. Then he walked up to Moore and stared him down.

“And I suppose you asked her what she wanted?” Arthur asked, his tone light, but his body language was taut with barely leashed anger.

“I know what’s best for her.”

“Why’s that?”

“Obviously, because she’s a woman and needs taking care of.”

You bristled. This was why you hated men like Moore.

Arthur took a step closer to Moore. His voice deepened. “I’m takin’ fine care of her by respectin’ her wishes to live how she wants. So. Back. Off.”

Moore glared back up at him for a long moment, then sniffed delicately before stepping away. “You aren’t going to be around forever. She’ll come around.” He turned to you. “You’ll see reason, I know you’re smart enough to know when a man isn’t good for your future.”

You just shook your head. “Have a good evening, Mr. Moore,” you said dismissively.

Moore turned and left the saloon, and you could feel the patrons breathe a sigh of relief.

“I don’t think he’ll give up,” Arthur said, turning to you.

“Well, you’ll have to really scare him off tomorrow,” you said. _ Since I can’t afford more than that. _Looking at him as he took a seat at the bar, you quietly gave him a drink and went about your work, feeling protected and safe for the first time in a while.

At the end of the night, you sat next to Arthur, who had graciously stayed the whole time, despite your insistence that he could leave. Pouring yourself a shot of whiskey, you sipped it slowly, feeling it burn down your throat.

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“Weren’t nothin’.”

You gently touched his arm. “It might be nothing to you, but it meant the world to me. So thank you.”

He looked at you, a small smile on his face, full of genuine happiness. Without thinking, you kissed him on the cheek.

Arthur blinked and looked at you in surprise.

You mumbled an apology and escaped to the kitchen to keep cleaning. When you came back out again after you had finished scrubbing a pot to death, you saw that he was gone.


	2. Ending Up Better

The next night, Moore showed up and would not let you go, not even to serve the other customers.

“You can’t be serious about that... that hooligan!”

“Mr. Moore, please do not talk about my man that way.”

“He is  _ not  _ your man. He is, at most, a diversion.  _ I _ am your future, sweetie pie.”

You wanted to retch.

“That is a sad future, if that were true,” Arthur said as he walked in and took a spot at the bar. Turning to Moore, he glared angrily. “I thought I told you to back off.”

Moore stood up, in an attempt to make himself bigger. “I will not. She deserves better.”

Arthur, who stayed sitting, just laughed. “And you think  _ you’re  _ better?”

“I  _ am _ better!”

“She knows what’s best for her.” Arthur turned to you. “Ain’t that right, darlin’?”

You nodded.

“She doesn’t know-”

In a burst of cold, efficient violence, Arthur broke his beer bottle against the bar, grabbed the man by the throat, and bent him backwards over the bar, wielding the broken glass close to his face. 

“You listen, you piece of shit. My darlin’ is a much kinder, much smarter, much better human bein’ than you could ever aspire to be. It’s only by her mercy that I’m lettin’ you live.”

Moore, who looked like he had never been on the business end of any kind of weapon, was sweating profusely. 

Arthur leaned in, using his larger body to invade the man's personal space. His voice dropped low, nearly growling. “If I hear about you botherin’ her again, I’ll hunt you down. And I am  _ very  _ good at huntin’. Am I clear?”

“Yes, yes!”

"So. Are you gonna leave my lady alone, or are we gonna find out what happens if you don't?"

“I’ll leave her alone! You can have her, I don’t want her anymore!”

Arthur let him go, and he slid off the bar, scrambling on the floor as he scurried out the door, fleeing into the night.

Your heart was racing, and you could barely breathe. It was like watching a wolf take down an animal; you were scared, and yet you also wanted to get closer. 

Arthur turned to you, a wry grin on his face. "Looks like he won't be botherin' you for a while."

You smiled. "Guess not." Grabbing a broom from the kitchen, you started to sweep up the mess, when Arthur wrapped his hand around yours. 

"I'll sweep up, you clean the bar."

"Thank you."

Quietly the two of you cleaned up as the rest of the patrons, no longer having any in-house entertainment, went back to their conversations. 

When the two of you were done, you asked Arthur if he could wait until your work was over so you could pay him. He agreed, and sat at the bar, sipping whiskey while he waited. You couldn't help glancing at him while you worked, wondering how it would feel to have him do more than just kiss you on the cheek. 

"Your mind is wandering again," your boss said from beside you, surprising you as you shook your head from your reverie. You had probably been cleaning the same glass for a while. 

"H-how long have you been there?" 

"Long enough to know that you weren't paying attention to the woman in front of you."

You looked up to see Elizabeth smirking at you. 

"Oh my lord, I'm sorry, what can I get you?" 

***

The night wore on, and when it was finally over, it was just you and Arthur. He quietly followed you out as you locked up.

"Come with me, I'll pay you upstairs."

Once again, you questioned your wisdom when you led him around the corner of the building and up the backstairs to your small room above the saloon. You went inside, half expecting him to wait outside like a gentleman, half hoping he'd follow you inside. 

He followed you, shutting the door and leaning against it as he watched you cross your small room to the nightstand next to your bed. 

You reached into the drawer for the ten dollars you promised him. Slowly walking back to him and handing over the money, you held his hand for a second longer than was necessary. 

"Um, thank you so much," you mumbled. 

Arthur nodded. "Not a problem, miss." He considered you for a moment as he pocketed his money. "You look like you need somethin' else."

Your mouth opened and shut like a goldfish.

He stepped closer to you. He tipped your chin up, trapping you with his intense stare. "Tell me. What's yer pleasure?" he purred. 

"Y-you," you stammered, unable to form any kind of mental defense. 

He grinned before he leaned down and kissed you. 

"I-I can't afford more of your time," you said softly. 

Arthur chuckled before cupping your face in his hands, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. "This one's on me, sweetheart."

He kissed you again, slow at first, each kiss growing in passion and heat as he drank in your ardor like a fine whiskey, that burning feeling growing in your body as he wrapped his arms around you and held you close, walking you backwards until the back of your legs reached your bed. 

"You ever lay with a man before?" 

"A long time ago. I was young, he was young, we didn’t know what we were doing."

"Did he make you let go?"

"No…"

"Then he weren't no man."

You watched as Arthur stepped back and removed his gun belt and his hat, his vest and his suspenders. He slipped his neckerchief off and started to unbutton his shirt. 

"You just gonna watch, darlin'?" he teased as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscled chest. "Or did you want to participate?" 

You quickly moved to unbutton your blouse, but Arthur's hands on yours stopped you. 

"Allow me, sweetheart." He leaned in close, his breath mingling with yours as he undressed you, one button at a time. When the last button on your blouse was undone, he pushed it off your shoulders, his fingers skimming along your bare skin. 

"Like openin' a present," he murmured. First laying a kiss on your bare shoulder, he started a trail of kisses along your collarbone as he slid the chemise off your shoulders as well. As the fabric slipped off you, his lips followed as he nipped and kissed his way down your chest. He gently sucked on each of your nipples, giving them ample attention before kneeling down and nuzzling your belly. 

His hands rested on the buttons of your skirt for a moment. He looked up at you, an unspoken question on his face. 

You nodded. 

Arthur smiled as he began to undo your buttons, until your skirt was loose enough to slide from your hips. He kneeled down to help you remove your skirt from around your legs, and nuzzled your bare belly, his stubble tickling your skin. Biting on the ribbon that was holding up your lace drawers, he pulled back, loosening them and letting them fall to the ground. 

“Sit down, sweetheart,” he said quietly, and you quickly obeyed, sitting daintily on the edge of your bed. He grasped your knees and spread them, opening you up to his view. Instinctively, you tried to close your legs again, but he held you in place. Keeping his eyes locked with yours, he leaned forward and stroked you with his fingers. His other hand reached for your inner thigh, caressing you as he spread your wetness around your folds, pushing one finger inside of you.

Gasping and moaning, you were unable to break the hypnotic pull he had on you as he pumped his finger inside of you, stretching you until he could push a second finger in. You whimpered as he kissed you again, leaning over you, bringing you down to the bed.

His thumb brushed your core, and you writhed under him. Gently wrapping his hand around your neck, he held you down, not choking, simply keeping you in place as he pleasured you, stroking you until you broke apart under him, crying out his name.

“A-Arthur!”

He softly crooned your name in return as he watched you catch your breath and return to earth, your eyes glazed over, a smile on your face. 

"Feelin' good, darlin'?" 

You nodded. 

"You ready for me?" 

You bit your lip, unsure. 

Arthur smiled softly. "Don’tchu worry, I'll be gentle." He pulled away from you and undid his belt and the fly of his pants, letting then drop. His short drawers did nothing to hide his muscled thighs and his thick manhood. He untied the drawstring and his drawers fell too. 

You gaped. He was a statuesque, gorgeous specimen of a man. If you were honest with yourself, you would have paid another ten dollars for one night with him. The fact that he was with you for free made you feel grateful. 

But it also made you feel inadequate, insecure about your own looks. You crumpled in on yourself, feeling embarrassed. 

Arthur noticed immediately. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" 

"I… You… I'm not beautiful enough for you."

He covered you and wrapped his arms around you, comforting and warm. "You're more than beautiful enough, darlin'. You wouldn't've caught my eye otherwise."

Kissing your temple first, he started coaxing you into opening up again. Caressing your sensitive skin, he cuddled you close, murmuring praises into your ear. 

"That's it, that's my girl."

Soon you were moaning softly under him, and you felt his fingers gently pushing inside of you again. He slowly teased you until you were bucking your hips against his hand, urging him to go faster, deeper. He chuckled at your enthusiasm. Taking his fingers out, he positioned himself at your wet entrance, slowly pushing forward. You tensed, his girth putting pressure on your opening. 

"Relax darlin', let me in," he said softly into your ear, followed by tender kisses to your cheek and lips. "Give yerself to me."

You spread your legs wider and relaxed your body, letting him sink into you. He let out a rapturous moan when he felt his body come flush with yours. 

"You feel so damn good."

Then he began to move slowly, getting you used to the feeling of him taking you. When your breaths grew harsher and your legs wrapped around his hips, he held you tight and thrust faster as he lost himself to his desire. 

He moaned your name as he pounded into you with hard and rapid thrusts, burying his face into your neck and breathing hard. 

You cried out wordlessly, his passion overtaking you, drawing you into his lust and making you a wanton woman, craving ecstasy from his touch. You clawed at his back, wrapping your arms and legs around him. Biting him on his shoulder, you felt him shudder and moan. 

Then Arthur grunted and pulled out of you, taking your hand in his and guiding it to his cock. 

"Stroke me."

You wrapped your hand around his massive shaft and stroked up and down, watching him huff and close his eyes as his hips moved to the rhythm of your hand. In return, he reached down and touched your core, rubbing you in all the right ways. 

Staring into each other's eyes as the two of you brought each other to completion, the wave of pleasure took over both of you at once. Arthur shot his spend all over your soft skin as he thrust into your hands wildly. You came undone, his fingers filling you, stroking you, making you feel satisfied for the first time. 

Arthur rolled off you and gathered you into his arms. "Was that good fer you?" 

You cuddled into his warm chest, listening to the sound of his heart. "Yes. Thank you. For everything."

He kissed your forehead. "Any time, darlin'."

***

You woke up to the sound of a gun belt being moved around and buckled. Slowly getting up, you rubbed your eyes and blinked. In the dim morning light, you saw Arthur, fully dressed, his back to you. 

Your heart clenched a little bit. You knew he was just here for a job, nothing more. But you had grown fond of him in the past two nights. 

He turned to you once he had secured his belt. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb ya."

"No, it's fine, I need to get up anyway."

Walking back to you, he sat next to you on the edge of the bed, taking your hand in his. "You ever need me, leave a message for Tacitus Kilgore at the post office."

You nodded. "I will."

Arthur smiled and patted your head. "Atta girl. I'll see ya around."

You watched him get up and go to your door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to you one last time. 

"I mean it. If you need me for  _ anythin' _ ." 

He smiled cheekily at you before he opened the door and quickly left, leaving you shocked and amused. 

You wondered how long it would take you to save up another ten dollars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhh boy, I'd have an Arthur Morgan savings account, if you know what I mean. Hope you enjoyed the story, vicsmoria! I know it's been a long time coming, thanks for your patience!


End file.
